1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical actuator system for articles of furniture, especially for hospital and care beds and treatment couches, and comprising a number of actuators for bringing about the adjustment of the piece of furniture, a control box connected to the actuator(s) with a mains-based power supply and typically also a rechargeable battery package and a control unit, a number of controls with a number of control buttons, and an orientation light for mounting on the piece of furniture.
2. The Prior Art
The orientation lighting (Under Bed Light) on hospital and care beds are used, partly by the patients to find their bearings, when getting out of the bed in darkness and partly by the staff in order to find their bearings without having to switch on the main light in the room.
As an example of a bed with orientation lighting U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,642 B1 Dewert Antriebs-und Systemtechnik GmbH & Co. KG. can be mentioned. Herein is described a hospital and care bed where each drive for adjusting the bed is equipped with a control unit each. The orientation lighting is built into the control units.
As an example of other orientation lighting on beds can be referred to JP-U-5-93305, where several light sources are located around the bed. Another example is JP-A-8-38311, where a light source is placed in each corner of the bed. WO 00/33785 Huntleigh Technology Inc. mentions briefly the location of an orientation lighting in a central housing, under the bed, comprising all actuators for adjusting the bed.
The object of the invention is to provide an actuator system for articles of furniture as described by way of introduction with a more flexible location of the orientation lighting.